Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an energy harvesting module configured to supply power to an illumination member of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an energy harvesting module disposed on an exhaust pipe of a vehicle to capture heat energy and to convert the captured heat energy to electrical energy, which is supplied to an illumination member.
Background Information
Passenger vehicles generate exhaust heat energy that is exhausted from the vehicle through the exhaust pipe of the vehicle. The generated heat energy is wasted when not captured and utilized. Accordingly, a need exists for an energy harvesting module that captures and utilizes heat energy discharged through the exhaust pipe of a vehicle to illuminate an illumination member.